A boy's best friend is his dog
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Set in the unca Bee-bee/little man verse. A fun day with Dean & his bestest friend Zeppelin.


**A boy's best friend is his dog**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**I wouldn't have written this if Heavensangel666 hadn't drawn the picture of Dean & Zeppelin to go with it, so this story is for her. :)**

**Set in the unca Bee-bee/little man verse. A fun day with Dean & his bestest friend Zeppelin.**

When the back door opened, Bobby looked up from the counter where he was peeling potatoes for lunch, and saw Sam coming into the house with a few shopping bags.

Sam shivered, cold from his shopping trip to get some food in. "Hey Bobby," he said, placing the bags on the table, before looking around the kitchen for his little brother. "Where's Dean?"

"He's laying in my chair asleep with Zeppelin. When ya go in, do not wake him up or I'll be beating ya to death with the kettle."

Sam rolled his eyes, and started quickly putting the food away into the cupboards and fridge/freezer. When he finished, he headed into the living room, and his heart melted when he saw Dean still in his pajamas, fast asleep in Bobby's chair, curled up with Zeppelin, who was curled around him protectively even as he slept.

It was one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen- Dean was laying facing his dog with one tiny fist clenched tightly in his dog's fur and one of Zeppelin's front legs was covering him as if he was hugging him to keep him safe.

"Aw," Sam whispered, kneeling in-front of the chair. He noticed the blanket had slipped off the little boy and was only covering his feet, so Sam reached over and gently pulled the blanket up so it covered Dean to keep him warm.

Sensing the movement, Zeppelin's eyes shot open and he started growling savagely at whoever was too close to his best friend.

"Whoa. It's just me," soothed Sam in a quiet voice, his hands held up to show he meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt him or take him away, it's okay."

Zeppelin barked once in agreement, making Dean flinch. The German shepherd whined softly and started licking the freckled cheek, making him relax again.

"You're doing a great job protecting him, nobody can get near him with you around." Sam smiled and ruffled the soft fur gently, as the dog watched over his sleeping friend, nuzzling his face whenever Dean showed any signs of having bad dreams. Each and every time, Dean settled down and snuggled closer to his beloved dog, his hand clenching tighter in the fur and snuggling closer, almost as if Zeppelin was his giant fluffy teddy bear.

Dean suddenly flinched again and shifted, turning around so his back was now to Zeppelin, who curled further protectively around him and started glaring at Sam as if he blamed him for nearly waking Dean up. The little boy moaned quietly, but Zeppelin licked his ear to settle him down, making him giggle in his sleep.

When he settled down again, Zeppelin lowered his head and continued watching over him. Sam's smile widened as he settled down on the floor to watch over Dean too, gently taking one of the little hands in one of his own. "It's alright kiddo. I'm here."

A loud crashing sound from the kitchen had Zeppelin barking and growling and Dean whimpering.

"SORRY. MY FAULT!" yelled Bobby from the kitchen, picking up the plate and cup he had dropped.

After one last growl, Zeppelin used his front legs to tug Dean closer to him as if that would protect him from any more loud noises. He shifted even closer to Dean and nuzzled his cheek, helping him to settle back down to a peaceful sleep.

Sam swore his heart melted at the adorable actions of the dog, and took his phone out to take a few pictures of them together.

* * *

It was over an hour later when Dean snuffled and his eyes started fluttering, but didn't fully open. Feeling the warm fluffy body of his dog behind him, Dean turned and gave him a hug. "Woves you Zeppin."

Seeing Dean awake, Zeppelin started wagging his tail in delight and pounced on him, before demonstrating the love and happiness in his typical doggy fashion by slobbering all over him as he licked his entire face in greeting.

Giggling uncontrollably, Dean stroked his fingers in Zeppelins fur and gave him a kiss in return. "You's funny Zeppin."

Zeppelin lifted his head slightly, his tongue lolling out in excitement, before lowering his head again to proceed with the special kisses with his favourite human in the world.

After a few minutes, the pair finished with their greeting and Dean turned around so he was facing forward. When he saw Sam, he closed his eyes again and a cute sleepy smile crossed his face as he whispered "Woves you Sammy."

"Love you too. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. I's have funny dweam. Dey's Dean knight and I wittle knight and Zeppin sooper Zeppin and we find Beetwejuice… and he weally funny, even more dan Dean knight."

"Wow. He must be the funniest person in the world."

"And den Beetwejuice comed wiv us and hewp peeples. Spunbob and patwick ask to get fingy dat scare Mr Kwabs and save Gawy fwom Pwankun. Dean knight and Beetwejuice say woads funny fings and it weally funny," he said with a giggle. "And Zeppin talk wiv Gawy and save him and den Beetwejuice have fight wiv gween ghostie mister and maked him go away and Mr Kwabs stop be scareded and save money."

Sam was still smiling when Dean finished telling him about his dream. "Well, that sounds like the best dream ever.

Even though Dean was now awake, Zeppelin was still wrapped up around him, nudging his face lovingly with his wet nose, making him squeal in delight.

Several minutes later, Dean pulled away from Zeppelin and sat up, looking at Sam with a serious expression. "Sammy? You woves me same dan Mr Kwabs woves money?"

Sam smiled and kissed the messy blond hair. "I love you even more than Mr Krabs loves money."

"But he weally woves money."

"And I really loves you," Sam responded, wrapping him up in his arms tightly, making him giggle happily.

Dean closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Sam's chest until he heard Zeppelin sneeze three times behind him. He gasped and pulled away from Sam, turning to his dog so fast, Sam was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Oh no. Zeppin atchoo'd. Dat mean he sick," Dean said, climbing down from the chair and running into the kitchen.

When he came back in, he had his medical kit and the first-aid kit in both hands. "I Dr Dean to wescoo," he announced, walking carefully so he didn't drop the items he had.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Dean get back into the chair and open the two kits.

Dean gave Zeppelin's nose a kiss. "Dat make nose better so you not atchoo no more." He took out the bandage. "Um... bandish," he said, rolling it out and wrapping his dog's head in it. With 'nurse Sammys' help, Dean managed not to cover his eyes or his ears, before wrapping the rest of the bandage around Zeppelin's body.

Bobby walked into the room, drying his hands and came to a stop when he saw the mummified dog. "What has he come as?"

"He atchoo'd and atchoo'd and atchoo'd. He woads atchoo'd, unca Bee-bee," Dean answered, sticking Batman band-aids on his legs.

"Okay. Why is he covered in bandages and band-aids?"

"Dey's make better more fast," Dean explained, sticking the last band-aid on Zeppelin's paw, before giving his 'poorly' dog a kiss. "Oh no. He gotted head hurts."

"Ya mean a headache?" asked a smiling Bobby.

"Yeah, one dem."

"Right. What can we do to make him better then?" asked Sam, who was also smiling.

"Um... do hair."

"Brushing his fur will make his headache go away, will it? Well, you better go get his brush out of his drawer then."

"'Kay." Dean quickly climbed down from Bobby's chair. "In kisen?"

"Yeah. The one above the cupboard where we keep his food."

"'Kay Sammy," said Dean, running into the kitchen to get the dog brush. A minute later, he came back in, waving the brush around, before getting back in Bobby's chair. "Here Zeppin. Make better." The little boy carefully moved the bandage aside slightly and started running the brush over Zeppelin's head, making the black and golden fur stick up everywhere.

Zeppelin made a huffing noise and looked over at Sam with a sad expression, making him laugh. The dog must really love Dean to lay there and put up with being dressed in bandages and used as a patient.

"Wight. You's weally pwetty now Zeppin," said Dean, putting down the brush and reaching into the first-aid kit to get out the thermometer. "Open."

After several attempts which resulted in Zeppelin dropping the thermometer, Dean managed to get him to keep it in his mouth for a few seconds so he could check his temperature. "It awight Sammy?" he asked his brother, holding it out to him.

Sam checked it for him and told him Zeppelin was alright.

Dean nodded and gave his dog a kiss, before going through his medical kit, and brought out the instrument to check his dog's eyes. He leaned closer to check the brown eyes, but Zeppelin immediately closed them.

"Zeppin. You open dem and I see if dey's 'kay," Dean told his dog, pouting when Zeppelin kept his eyes closed. "Wight. Zeppin Mak Wayne, I's go get spoon."

As if understanding the threat or knowing his full name meant trouble, Zeppelin's eyes shot open, making Sam laugh in amusement.

"Fank you Zeppin," giggled Dean, peering closer to check his eyes. Seeing nothing wrong, he nodded and leaned back again. "Dey bwown mostest pwetty eyes. I see ear now."

Zeppelin stayed put and even tilted his head slightly so the little doctor could check his ears.

After spending several seconds inspecting the ears, Dean gasped and pulled away. "Oh no. Ear hurted awell. I putted Batman on make better," he announced, getting out more batman band-aids.

When he pulled back, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Zeppelin with the bandage covering his head and the Batman band-aids stuck to each ear to make him 'better'. The German shepherd made quite a comical sight dressed up in bandages so he looked like a mummy who was a batman fan.

Next he took out his stethoscope, and turned to look at Sam in confusion. "Where Zeppin heart go?"

"It's in his chest like ours, kiddo. Put it here..." Sam demonstrated, placing his hand where Dean should put the stethoscope. "Tell him to roll over onto his back and place it where my hand is."

Dean nodded, and placed the nubs into his ears. "Go back Zeppin."

Zeppelin barked and rolled onto his back, his legs waving in the air, making Dean giggle.

"You's funny Zeppin." Carefully placing the silver part where Sam showed him, he spent several seconds listening. "Um... It go boom boom. Dat mean it awight."

Zeppelin's tongue lolled out of his mouth and he started wiggling, and kicking his front legs, trying to get Dean's attention.

Dean grinned and started stroking his fingers through the fur that wasn't covered by the bandaging on Zeppelin's stomach. "You's bestest doggy Zeppin."

After giving his dog a full check-up and announcing that he had 'hurted ears', a 'head hurts', the 'atchoos' and a 'hurted tail', Dean walked into the kitchen and was gone for over two minutes.

"Dean, what are you doing in there?"

"GET SUMFING MAKE ZEPPIN BETTER!" came the reply, before the tiny boy came back into the room with his batman cup. "I maked miwk and soogar, same den when Sammy hanged over sumfing and be sick."

Sam shuddered when he remembered drinking the milk, which his brother had accidentally poured salt into- instead of sugar.

The little doctor handed the cup to Sam so he could get back into Bobby's chair. "Fank you Sammy," he said, taking it back. He held the cup in both hands and put it in-front of his dog so he could drink. "Here go."

"Dogs don't drink out of cups, little man" Bobby told him, only to be proven wrong when Zeppelin stuck his nose into the cup and started lapping at the milk with his tongue.

Dean giggled and watched his dog drink out of his batman cup. "It make better."

When Zeppelin finished the milk, he licked Dean's cheek, making him giggle again.

After giving the empty cup back to Sam, Dean snuggled close to his dog and wrapped his arms around him and gave him several kisses. "Better hug and better kiss make better again. I gived you woads and dat mean you getted woads better," he told him, giving more kisses.

"You're a great doctor, kiddo," said Sam, stroking Dean's freckled cheek.

"I mostest bestest doctor ever and ever."

Zeppelin rested his head on Dean's lap, and barked twice.

"Oh no. Zeppin cough coughed," exclaimed Dean, grabbing the blanket and covering him up to keep him warm. He opened the first-aid kit and got out the medicine, and carefully 'poured' some on the small plastic spoon. "Here Zeppin."

The dog looked down at the spoon and then up at Sam, as if asking what to do. Not receiving an answer, he lowered his head and sniffed at the spoon.

"Nooooo. It not up nose, you dwink it and make stop cough cough."

After Dean demonstrated what to do, Zeppelin started licking the invisible medicine to make his 'cough' go away like Dean wanted.

"Dere go." The little boy grinned and put the two items back into the first-aid kit. When he put them away, Dean laid in the chair with his dog and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, trying to make him better.

* * *

Later Zeppelin had made a 'full recovery' but his fur was all sticky from the band-aids, so Sam decided to get him in the bath.

As soon as he heard the 'B' word, Dean shot up and followed the two of them upstairs.

"I said Zeppelin is getting a bath, not you."

"I's know. I see Zeppin in baff it weally funny," said Dean with a grin as he continued running upstairs.

As soon as Zeppelin walked into the bathroom, he dramatically collapsed to the side as he played dead. He did it every single time he had to have a bath, but the little boy found it hilarious every time.

"He funny again Sammy," Dean giggled, watching his dog.

"Zeppelin you need to get in the bath, your fur is all sticky. Get up."

Zeppelin barked and stood up… only to collapse onto his other side, making Dean giggle uncontrollably at his actions.

Sam didn't want to, but he couldn't help laughing. "Zeppelin," he said, placing his hands on his hips. The dog opened his eyes, and looked up at him, opening his mouth slightly to show his teeth. Sam would have sworn he was grinning at him.

There had only been one time Zeppelin had willingly got into the bath and that was when Dean had gotten scared so he jumped in with him. Any other time was like a comedy show or something, Zeppelin playing dead, and the little boy laughing his head off, which usually made Sam laugh too.

While Zeppelin continued laying on the floor, Sam ran the bath, using the dog shampoo to make some bubbles so Dean could play with them with Zeppelin.

When the bath was done, Sam turned to Zeppelin. "Okay. Come on Zeppelin. You're getting a bath," he said, rolling up his sleeves and reaching down to carefully lift the dog up into his arms.

As he was carried to the bath, Zeppelin looked up at Sam and gave him the puppy dog eyes as if that would make him change his mind. Sam smiled and shook his head. "That's not going to work this time," he said, carefully lowering him into the bubble-filled bath. "There we go."

When Sam was getting the dog in the bath, Dean had ran into the bedroom and got his small box so he could reach into the bath and play with his dog to cheer him up. He set it beside Sam and climbed onto it, reaching in to grab a handful of bubbles to blow into Zeppelin's face.

Zeppelin shook his head, and used his paw to splash water at him, making him gasp and recoil, but soon he was giggling and having fun with his dog, playing with the bubbles and some of Dean's bath toys. The dog lowered his head into the water until his nose was covered in bubbles, then he jumped up so his paws were on the edge of the bath and nudged his face against Dean's, so his cheek was covered in the bubbles too.

Dean started giggling in delight as he rubbed another handful of bubbles into Zeppelin's fur. Zeppelin retaliated by standing up and shaking himself, drenching both Dean and Sam in the water and bubbles.

After spending almost ten minutes playing in the bubbles, Dean picked up his ball. "Here Zeppin," he said, gently throwing the ball to his dog, who rolled it back across the water with his nose.

Sam sat beside the bath and watched the two play together. He seriously thought the only reason Zeppelin ever actually stayed in the bath was because of Dean, if he didn't love playing with him so much, he would probably jump back out of the bath as soon as Sam stepped back.

"I woves you Zeppin," said Dean, throwing the ball back.

"Ruv yooooouuuuuu-wooooooooo-oooooooooo," Zeppelin replied, the 'you' turning into a long howl.

Dean gasped, his eyes going wide in amazement. "You woves me?" He squealed in delight, and climbed into the bath- still fully clothed, and threw his arms around his dog in a big hug. He cuddled his dog and grinned at Sam. "He say he woves me Sammy."

"Yeah I know, kiddo. He's very clever, isn't he?"

Dean nodded, and finally pulled away to pick up one of his toys to play with his dog. "Here Zeppin. We's pway."

Sam smiled and watched the two play together. This was one of the things he loved about Zeppelin- he would play with the little boy whenever he wanted, but he would also protect him from everything which threatened to harm him, even if he had to give his life to save Dean, and that was one thing that was truly special about the friendship and love the tiny Winchester and his beloved dog had for each other.

* * *

After the bath, which resulted in Bobby's bathroom being flooded, Dean and Zeppelin were now playing outside with each other. Usually Sam didn't like Dean being away from him, but he knew that if anyone came into the yard and got too close to Dean, then Zeppelin would either warn them off or attack.

Bobby and Sam were watching TV when Dean walked into the house with his head lowered and Zeppelin following faithfully behind him.

"What's wrong little man?"

"Are you alright kiddo?"

Dean nodded and walked over to his toy box to get out his guitar. He then walked over to stand in-front of Sam and Bobby with Zeppelin sitting beside him.

After strumming the strings a few times, Dean randomly started singing 'Ripped pants' from Spongebob Squarepants. Zeppelin threw his head back and started howling along.

"I's wip my pants, I finked dat evybody on my side. Den it went and go up sky. I wip my pants..."

The two men watched silently and turned to look at each other with identical expressions of surprise. The two shrugged and turned back to watch the little boy and his dog bizarrely singing to them.

"...You not miss you's chanch, and you not be de boy...who...wip...his..PAAAAAAAAANTS!" Dean bowed to finish the song and Zeppelin took a big stretch with his head down low, and his rear end up, so it looked as if he was taking a bow too.

Sam and Bobby clapped after the performance. "Er... That was really cute and everything... but what was all that about?"

"I's wip pants, Sammy," Dean told them, turning slightly to show the small rip in the leg of his jeans.

"Why didn't ya just tell us that instead of randomly singing Spongebob at us?" asked an amused Bobby, smiling back when Dean smiled shyly at them.

"I finked I in twouble and den I finked if sing I not be."

"You didn't think you'd get into trouble if you sang to us instead of just telling us?" asked Sam to see if he understood right, and Dean nodded. "It's okay, kiddo. I'll just sew it up later, there's no need to be scared of being in trouble. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No Sammy. I onwy wip pants when I felled."

"How did you fall?"

"Me and Zeppin dance and he getted down on me and push me. But is assdent," he told them, his eyes going wide as he shook his head. "He not meaned it and he say he woves me again." He giggled and clapped in delight, still excited that his dog 'spoke' to him.

"Of course he loves you... he loves you more than anything in the world," Sam told him, laughing when Zeppelin barked once as if in agreement. "Hey, why don't you show us your dance?"

Dean nodded and started dancing in a circle. "COME ZEPPIN!" he yelled to his dog, who jumped up so he stood on two legs and started walking around Dean, who was still going around, and then he changed direction and walked backwards.

After dancing together for a few minutes, Dean got down on the floor and curled up into a ball, so Zeppelin could jump over him.

"Wow," said Sam, watching the little boy uncurl and Zeppelin lay beside him. When Dean started rolling around the floor, Zeppelin followed him and they both jumped up together and took another bow.

Sam and Bobby started clapping again. "Well, that was the best dancing in the world," said Sam, who really was impressed with the dance they both did.

Dean giggled again at the praise and ran over to get hugs and kisses from his big brother and uncle.

"When did ya teach him to dance?"

"I dance and den say Zeppin do it... and he do it. He mostest cwever doggy," he said with pride.

* * *

Later, Bobby was getting Zeppelin ready to go on his evening walk.

When Dean saw Bobby getting his boots on, he walked over and tugged on his jeans. "Where going unca Bee-bee?"

"I'm taking Zeppelin for his evening walk."

"I's go awell?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise, this was the first ever time Dean had asked to go with them on their twice daily walks. This was one of the rare times the German shepherd was separated from Dean- apart from his morning and evening walks, the only other times he was away from his best friend was when Bobby took him out to train him- (which he only had to do once a week now) when he needed to go to the toilet and when the two men took Dean out for the day. Every other minute they were inseparable.

Even when they were only parted for ten minutes, they both greeted each other again as if they hadn't seen the other for a week. Bobby always thought it was adorable when they acted like that, and thought it was a pity some people didn't share the same unique, loving bond the little boy and his dog shared.

"Of course ya can, little man. Ya don't have to ask, go get yer coat and boots on."

"'Kay unca Bee-bee," he said, before running off to get his boots and coat from the hallway. With Sam's help, he got them on, and grabbed his blue cap which he put on his head with a grin.

"I weady. I woves you Sammy," said Dean, giving his brother a hug.

"I love you too." Closing his eyes, Sam wrapped him in his arms and held him tightly to his chest.

After they pulled away, Dean reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Sam's cheek. He waved and ran over to the front door where Bobby and Zeppelin were waiting for him.

As soon as Zeppelin saw that Dean was going with them, he got excited and started jumping around, his tail wagging so fast, Bobby was surprised it didn't fall off.

When they reached the gate, Bobby held the lead out to Dean. "There ya go, little man."

"Fank you unca Bee-bee," said Dean, taking the lead in the hand that wasn't holding Bobby's. When he saw that Dean now had the lead, Zeppelin moved closer so he was walking beside him, but slightly in-front so he could protect him from any dogs or people who were walking around.

Dean was giggling and rambling excitedly about everything he could think of, making Bobby chuckle fondly as he listened to the happy little boy.

Bobby was listening to a running commentary about an episode of Spongebob when a black and brown dog with pointed ears suddenly started walking towards them with his owner.

Zeppelin started walking directly in-front of Dean, and started growling at the strange dog.

"What doggy unca Bee-bee?" asked a curious Dean, who had never seen a scary-looking dog like that before.

"It's a Doberman pinscher, little man," Bobby told him, gently squeezing the tiny hand in his.

Dean gasped, and hid behind Bobby's legs, the hand that was holding Bobby's was now clenching tightly in his jeans. "Noooooo. He's not pinch me."

Bobby chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let him get ya. That's what kind of dog he is, they don't go around pinching kids. Besides, Zeppelin will not let him get anywhere near ya," he promised, pointing at the barking dog.

Dean swallowed nervously, but came out of hiding at the promise of the dog not pinching him. He watched his dog protect him from the other dog. "He weally scawy unca Bee-bee."

"Who, Zeppelin? Ya know he'll never hurt ya."

"No. Dat pincher doggy. Pwomise he not pinch me?"

"I promise, little man. I'll kill the damn thing before he comes anywhere near ya."

The other dog's owner looked down at Zeppelin, and knew not to get too close to the little boy he was protecting and led his dog across the field and away from them.

"It's alright," Bobby soothed, giving the small hand another gentle squeeze.

"My Zeppin Grrrr at doggy unca Bee-bee... den he not pinch me."

Hearing his name, Zeppelin walked over and started sniffing and licking Dean's face to make sure the other dog didn't harm him.

Dean giggled and hugged his beloved dog. "Woves you Zeppin. Fank you save me fwom pincher doggy."

Zeppelin barked once and nudged the freckled cheek, rubbing his face against his best friend's lovingly.

After a few minutes they pulled away, and continued on their walk. Usually, Bobby only walked Zeppelin around the block once or twice, but since Dean was with them, they went over to the field where people let their dogs play.

When they got to the dog park, Bobby unclipped the lead, and got a tennis ball from his pocket and threw it for Zeppelin, who chased after it, barking with joy and delight. When he reached the ball, he pounced onto it, before grabbing the ball in his mouth and bringing it back to Dean.

The dog's tongue lolled out, as he waited patiently for him to throw it and when he did, Zeppelin chased after it, happy as a dog can be.

"YAY! GET IT ZEPPIN!" cheered Dean, clapping and jumping.

Zeppelin barked in answer and picked the ball back up, before turning around and heading in the direction his best friend was jumping up and down, cheering him on like they were in a competition.

When Zeppelin dropped the ball into the tiny palm for the sixth time, he started running in circles, chasing his tail, too excited to calm down.

This time when Dean threw the ball, he ran with Zeppelin as they both ran to catch it. The German shepherd started barking and the little boy giggled in delight as they ran together.

Zeppelin was a fast runner, and made it to the ball first, but he stepped back so Dean could pick it up.

"Fank you Zeppin," said Dean, grabbing the ball, before turning to run back to Bobby as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Bobby chuckled and took the ball to throw again.

The two of them took off again in pursuit of the tennis ball. Even though fetch was usually a dog's game, Dean was having as much fun as Zeppelin as they ran around the field, chasing the ball and sometimes each other.

The German shepherd loved playing fetch- it was his favourite game, but playing it with his best friend made it even more fun.

* * *

It was an hour and half later when Sam walked into the living room to see Dean was laying on his stomach on the floor with Zeppelin laying beside him.

The little boy had one of his books open in-front of him and he was 'reading' the story to himself with Zeppelin's help.

Sam leaned against the doorframe and listened to his brother who was telling the story about a mouse who lost his squeak, but according to Dean, it was about Jerry trying to find his brother Itchy.

"...And den Jewwy fighted Scwashy and maked him cwy. Den Ishy comed wunning and den dey beated up Tom. You's wead Zeppin," said Dean, moving the book slightly so it was in-front of his dog.

Zeppelin started barking, making Dean cover his mouth and giggle into his palms. His legs were kicking in the air as he listened to his dog 'read' the story to him.

Bobby walked up behind Sam and they both stood, watching the two of them. They turned to each other and smiled, before walking over to sit on the couch.

Hearing the noise behind him, Dean turned around and grinned. "Hiya Sammy and hiya unca Bee-bee."

"Hey little man."

"Zeppin wead stowy unca Bee-bee."

"Is he? Wow. He really is the smartest dog ever," he said, reaching over to ruffle the soft blond hair, making Dean scrunch his shoulders up and give him a cute smile.

When Zeppelin finished barking, Dean turned the page and continued telling the story from the pictures in the book. "And den Ishy wunned and jump on Jewwy and den dey's wun away fwom nasty cats and wunned home where dey's hided fwom dem evyday. De end."

Dean giggled and closed the book, before running over to tug on Bobby's jeans. "Unca Bee-bee we's have oweoos pwease?"

"Ya want some Oreos? Okay, come on little man," said Bobby, standing up and taking the hand in his as he led him into the kitchen.

After filling up three cups of milk, Bobby got out a plate and poured some Oreo cookies onto it. He handed Dean a cookie and winked at him. "There ya go."

Dean grinned and took off the top like his uncle had showed him, and started licking the white centre as he walked into the living room. "Sammy, unca Bee-bee gotted oweoos."

Sam smiled, thinking it was cute how Dean said 'Oreos'. "Has he?"

"Yeah. Wook." He turned and pointed as the older man walked into the room carrying a tray so he didn't drop anything.

Bobby placed the tray on the coffee table and gave Sam and Dean their glasses of milk and a cookie. "There ya go."

Dean walked over to Sam and asked him to hold his milk and cookie so he could climb up onto the couch. When he settled down with Zeppelin sitting beside him, he took the cookie and continued licking the white stuff, before taking his milk and dunking his cookie into it.

"Yummy yummy. Woves miwk and woves oweoos," said Dean, waving his cookie around before taking another bite. He dipped his finger into the frosting, and put it on Zeppelin's nose. "Dere go Zeppin."

When Zeppelin's tongue started licking what was on his nose, Dean was laughing at the comical sight like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

As they all ate their cookies and milk, Bobby picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels to find something to watch. When he heard the familiar tune to Ren & Stimpy, he stopped and put down the remote so Dean could watch.

"OOH OOH! STIPPY AND WEN!" cheered Dean, bouncing on the couch, spilling a bit of his milk. "HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!"

Sam laughed, and wrapped one arm around him. "Calm down, kiddo."

Dean continued watching, the huge smile never leaving his little face and when he saw Stimpy wake up to see a sick Ren in bed, he clapped in delight. "NURSE STIPPY TO WESCOO!" he yelled along with the cartoon cat.

Now Sam knew where Dean had got the 'Dr Dean to wescoo' every time someone was sick. He watched as Dean continued to eat his cookies and drink his milk, while he watched the cartoon. Sam swore he had never seen someone get so excited over Ren & Stimpy before.

They spent the rest of the evening watching cartoons until Dean fell asleep with his head laying on Zeppelin's side and his little legs on Sam's lap. His freckled nose and his shoulders scrunched up as he suddenly started giggling in his sleep.

Zeppelin whined and sniffed Dean to make sure he was okay, and when he realised the sounds he was making were happy sounds, he licked his cheek and settled down again.

Sam watched the adorable sight of Dean sleep-giggling for several minutes, before he carefully lifted the sleeping child into his arms and stood from the couch. "Let's get you to bed, kiddo. Come on Zeppelin."

Zeppelin barked and followed them up to the bedroom where he jumped on the bed so he could watch over his best friend as he slept.

***The end*  
Hope you like. **


End file.
